


closer to me now

by Lilly_C



Series: Wallpapers and Icons [16]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Episode Tag, F/M, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Shippy, Snowflake Challenge, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Robbie and Jackie wallpaper with text from Dance With Me by Jennifer Lopez for personal use only. A download link ishere.Made for day 10 of snowflake_challenge.





	closer to me now

**Author's Note:**

> Robbie and Jackie wallpaper with text from Dance With Me by Jennifer Lopez for personal use only. A download link is [here](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/241496.html).
> 
> Made for day 10 of snowflake_challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> From my original post at Dreamwidth: It took me ages to decide what to do for this and yep I was totally gonna cheat and use the vid I made for day 7 for this but then I ended up doing two wallpapers in the same fandom, one for this and one for a bingo prompt over the weekend. Oops :) no idea where this “art” buzz I’ve had lately has come from but it’s kind of nice to be making things again even though I'm not completely satisfied with these final versions, I rarely am. (So not a perfectionist...)


End file.
